As wells produce hydrocarbons, they can begin to experience skin effects. Skin effects reduce the production rate of the well. Skin effects can include a wide range of phenomenon. For example, scale can form within the wellbore and reduce a hydrocarbon flow rate out of a reservoir. Scale is a common part of hydrocarbon and water producing wells that can be categorized into three types: water-soluble, acid-soluble, and non-soluble.